


Let Your Guard Down

by whisperingink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bonus kagehina, senpai boyfriends having fun in the locker room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves when Koushi lets his guard down like this; he needs to do it more often, and if that means that Daichi gets on his knees for his boyfriend, then he’s perfectly okay with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Your Guard Down

Koushi has such a gentle face, not to mention personality, that it’s no wonder the team started referring to him as a mother. He’s ‘Mama Suga’, because it sounds like sugar in English, and Koushi is twice as sweet at least, Daichi decides. He can’t help but feel a little jealous, however, every time he sees his boyfriend grace one of their kouhais with his gentle, sweet smile as he reassures them about their talent or asks Hinata if he’s feeling okay today, because he was so ill with nerves yesterday, and does he need water? It’s not fair that he has to share such a perfect boy with the whole team. But he remembers that they won’t be seeing the marks he left on those milky white inner thighs anytime soon and grins to himself.

“Daichi,” Koushi asks him, snapping him out of his perverted reverie, “Are you okay? You kind of spaced out there for a second.” Daichi checked to make sure none of the underclassmen (or god forbid Tanaka and Noya) are looking as he leans into Koushi’s ear.

“Just thinking about what we’re going to do after practice, Koushi.” Even after all this time, his boyfriend is so weak to being called by his first name in such a tone of voice, so Daichi’s not surprised at all when he receives a light slap to his arm, as to put him in his place. Koushi’s face is pink all over and it’s so cute Daichi could cry.

“Don’t think about those kind of things now!” he cries, attempting to glare at him, but Koushi has such a naturally open and relaxed face that he couldn’t look mean if he tried.

Daichi wants to lean back into that pretty pale neck and mumble perverted things, like if Koushi remembers how hard he came last night as Daichi fingered him into submission, lying spread out on his back with his legs spread. But they’re at practice, and if he brought up any of that Koushi would probably kill him for allowing their precious, innocent kouhais to hear such filth, so he stays quiet. However, he doesn’t restrain himself from eyeing Koushi up and down, looking at his toned ass, nice pale legs, and that cute mole he loves to kiss before claiming his boyfriend’s lips.

If Koushi notices his constant staring, he doesn’t let on, opting to help Hinata with his stance and scolding Tanaka for taking his shirt off (again). He’s sure that Kageyama catches him staring at least once or twice, but the center’s got no room to talk the way he stares at their orange haired decoy day in and day out. He smirks, thinking fondly back to when he and Koushi were as confused as their kouhais, and is confident that they’ll work things out sooner rather than later.

They all manage to make it through practice in one piece, although Hinata’s hands are a little worse for the wear after getting into another one on one with Kageyama. If that’s their way of flirting then hey, Daichi won’t judge, but he’ll stick with dirty talking to his boyfriend.

Changing with him in the locker room is torturous; Koushi’s so tempting when he’s slicked with sweat and flushed all over. It reminds him of how he looks after he’s been fucked. After everyone else has already left, Daichi’s still packing up his things, thoughts of Koushi distracting him too much to pack quicker. Once he’s all ready, he vaguely hears voices outside of the locker room, and easily recognizes them as Koushi and Tanaka.

“Ah, sorry Tanaka, I forgot some stuff in my locker. Go on ahead, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Koushi says in his sweet voice, the kind that’ll put anyone at ease. He grins to himself, checking his watch. It’s late enough that there’s no chance of them being interrupted by staff, and they won’t have to risk being caught by their parents at home. Absolutely perfect.

He waits, imagining Koushi timidly walking in like a perfect wife, waiting for Daichi to grab him and kiss him just like a married couple would. The team jokes about them being the mother and father all the time, and it fits, but with a grin he thinks to himself that they fuck more like newlyweds. Daichi thinks about the little thing of lube he has in the front pocket of his pants and wonders if Koushi would be up for riding him after such an intense practice.

But instead of a sweet, submissive boyfriend, he gets Koushi storming into the locker room with fire blazing in his pretty brown eyes as he grabs the front of Daichi’s shirt and shoves him against the hard metal of the lockers, kissing him with ferocity he never knew his boyfriend had. Koushi moans eagerly into the kiss, grinding his hips against Daichi’s, and it’s hot, so slutty and unlike him as he fists his hands into Daichi’s sweaty hair.

“I hate you,” Koushi groans, pulling away, “Looking at me like that all through practice. I kept missing because of your lewd stares. They kept making me think about last night.”

“Good,” Daichi almost growls, turning the tables by lifting Koushi up by his waist and switching their positions so that he was pressed against the lockers, his soft grey hair in a disarray as his half lidded eyes looked up at him. God, he was so cute, pink-cheeked and pressing insistently against his leg.

Daichi, instead of immediately heading for Koushi’s hard cock, leans to press a kiss against that distinct mole, licking softly there, and then along his jawline, neck and collarbones, before he tugs off his clothes and starts thumbing his boyfriend’s sensitive pink nipples. That causes Koushi to bite down on his bottom lip, keeping back his moans. He tries to do this every time, wanting to stay quiet and composed, but Daichi loves when Koushi lets go and moans everything he’s thinking more than anything.

“We’re the only ones here, Koushi,” he says, biting down on that soft white skin of his collarbone, “So go on and moan for me.”

Koushi responds with a long drawn out sigh of ‘Daichi, please,’ as he tugs at his boyfriend’s clothing, urging for them to move faster, get to the fucking sooner. Daichi doesn’t want to this time, however, he wants to take it slow, map out Koushi’s body with his tongue and kiss all his favorite parts of him. There’s a spot on the V of his hips that makes Koushi laugh when touched, he knows, so he loves kissing it. There’s something about Koushi laughing, smiling during sex, that puts Daichi at ease. He runs his thumbs down Koushi’s sides and that’s met with a sigh of pleasure and bite of the lip. His boyfriend is too pretty, with those light brown eyes reminding him too much of caramel. Daichi also needs to stop associating food with his sweet boyfriend. It’s just going to make him hungry after practice.

But he can hardly think of food right now, with Koushi twitching beneath him now, over-sensitized from Daichi kissing his way down his torso. He’s now teasing him through his shorts, pressing his tongue against the fabric.

“Daichi,” Koushi pleads, entwining his fingers in what little hair Daichi has and rolling his hips reflexively, “I need you so bad, please, please, please…” Daichi grins up at him and presses a kiss along his hipbones once more.

“Want me to fuck you, or suck you?” he asks, and when Koushi stammers out that he wants Daichi to go down on him, he’s never felt like a luckier man. He easily tugs down his pants and underwear, leaving Koushi totally naked now, and he looks beautiful like this, especially with his cock hard and leaking. Daichi starts licking it the way he knows Koushi likes it, with all the sensation slamming into him as Daichi sucks at the tip, reaching into his pocket to grab the lube so he can finger his boyfriend at the same time. His own cock is almost painfully hard, but he can wait; all he wants is to make his hardworking boyfriend feel good.

“Oh my god, Daichi,” Koushi moans, his legs shaking as Daichi hums around his cock, sliding his tongue along the shaft and around the head, “Daichi, I love you, nnf, this feels so good, so, so good, I love it when you touch me-”

This is Daichi’s favorite part, the way Koushi babbles so honestly, without any of his usual filter, when Daichi’s got his cock in his mouth. He loves when Koushi lets his guard down like this; he needs to do it more often, and if that means that Daichi gets on his knees for his boyfriend, then he’s perfectly okay with that. Salty precum dribbles down his chin as he looks up at Koushi’s bright red face.

“Come on,” he moans, tonguing the slit of Koushi’s cock tortuously slow, “Come for me, Koushi, come in my mouth.” And then Koushi’s gone with another loud moan, his knees almost giving out as he comes, spurting his thick cum into Daichi’s mouth. It doesn’t taste good, but there’s a glint of possessiveness that appears in Koushi’s caramel eyes every time he swallows that makes it all worth it.

Daichi barely gets a chance to lick up the cum dribbling down the corner of his mouth before the locker room door flies open with a bang. Koushi yelps, thinking a teacher’s caught them, but instead it’s...Kageyama and Hinata, kissing furiously with Hinata’s legs now wrapped around Kageyama’s waist, grinding against him like his life depends on it. They seem entirely distracted by their activities, and Koushi looks too horrified that he caught his precious, innocent kouhai getting ready to have rather violent looking sex, so it’s up to Daichi.

“Ahem,” he says, clearing his throat with a smirk as Koushi hurries to pull his pants back on, “Hinata, Kageyama, I’m going to say this once,” he says, his voice growing darker as the first years spring apart, faces beet red as they stare in horror at their senpais. “Get out.” They don’t have to be told twice, Kageyama grabbing onto Hinata’s shirt and dragging him out as the orange haired boy stares in shock.

“We have to transfer schools,” Koushi says, staring off into space, “My kouhais literally just caught me with my pants down. I can never show my face again.” Daichi laughs, knowing that the two wouldn’t dare speak a word to anyone, and kisses Koushi again.

“Don’t think about it too much,” he says, nibbling on his boyfriend’s lower lip, “I know I have something else on my mind.” Koushi giggles into the kiss, reaching down to squeeze the bulge in Daichi’s pants.

“I can tell. Now, let me take care of you, Daichi.”


End file.
